The Mark Of Athena: Annabeth's Powers
by xxxDaughterofAthenaxx
Summary: Annabeth Gains New Powers From the Mark What Happens When She can Orb and Heal,See the Past and Present ,or Freeze the time or someone and Fire. The charmed ones Power Mixed with Percy Jackson. This Is My Version Please Review If You Want to read More if You don't Know what Charmed Ones Power is The Search On Google or on Charmedwikia Thanx


This Is a My Version Of The Mark Of Athena a Story In which Annabeth Gets Powers That Came with The mark And The Powers are ( The Charmed Ones Power If You dont Know What That is Search "The Charmed Ones" And Search Pipers Power, Phoebe's Power and Paige's Power or What They call The Power Of Three, Plus Fire).

"Where Landing In 5" Leo Said

I Was Bombarded With Doubts. I was Afraid He Found Somebody Else, I was Afraid He Didn't Remember Nothing.

I Came Up Deck Where Piper, Jason, And Leo Where.

I Looked Over The Ship Trying Not To Fall But I felt A shiver As I saw Camp Jupiter. I was Looking at the Crowd Bunch Underneath us. While I was there I felt a Cold Shiver And Remembered The Dream That I had.

****(Flashback)*****  
I saw a Grey Eyed Women With Black Hair Standing in Front of me In my Dream

"Mom" I asked

"Yes My Dear, I have come Here to Warn you About the Mark and The War." My Mom Said

"What Mark Are you Talking About" I responded Curiously

"You will find out Soon but I am Here to warn you the Powers That come with it." She Responded

"I still Don't Understand What Your Talking About" I responded

"The Mark Comes With 4 Main Powers" She Said "You Could Freeze Things Even Time also You Have The Power Of Premonition To see The Future or Present and Past and Also Telekinetic Orbing Which Includes Healing a Person, Or Teleporting. And Last But not Least Fire Its Like Leo's But More Deep and Can Control its Honor But I think your Wise enough to control it." She Responded

"What..But why me?" I asked

"Because you're the Wisest Out of My Children And The wisest of my Children Get these Gifts" She responded

"But.."

"No Buts I am Sorry My Daughter But I Have to Go right now I wish You Good luck You'll Need it."

"Mom.."

But She was Gone  
******FlashBack****

I was Back to The Ship When I started To Shake

"Are you Ok Annabeth" Jason Asked

"Yyy-esss" That's When I blacked Out. To a Vision

The Scene Change Into A dark Place.  
"Child Come to me And they would be no Sacrifices made" Gaea Said

"NO I would Not Join You" I said

"Very Well You decided Your Fate" Gaea Responded

" People will suffer because of You And You will Be the First"

********(Piper)*******

I saw Annabeth As She Was Shaking

"Are you Ok Annabeth" Jason Asked

"Yyy-esss" She Responded When She Fell and Blackout Hitting The Ground With her head. Meanwhile Then The Ship Landed

"Piper Go Outside and Ask them if they have a Hospital" Jason Asked  
I nodded

I went Outside and Saw A Girl Come to me With A boy That Had Black Hair and Sea Green Eyes

"Hi Am Piper Mclean Daughter of Venus"

The girl Responded

"Hey im I am Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter" And then the boy introduced himself as well

"Hey I am Percy Jackson Son Of Neptune or Poseidon"

"Hey I don't Have Time to Explain But Do You Guys Have A Hospital Or Somewhat Close to That We Have an Injured Person" I responded

"Yes But Who is it" Percy Asked

"Well its Annabeth." I responded

***********(Percy P.O.V.)********  
I Was so happy To see annabeth Its Been 8 Months Since I didn't Hear Her Laugh Seen Her smile And Else what.

Then That's when I saw one Person Came out

"Hi Am Piper Mclean Daughter of Venus"

"Hey im I am Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter" Reyna Answered

"Hey I am Percy Jackson Son Of Neptune or Poseidon" I introduced myself

She was Worried About Something and That's When she said

Hey I don't Have Time to Explain But Do You Guys Have A Hospital Or Somewhat Close to That We Have an Injured Person"

I was Worried Who is it so I asked

"Well its this Camper Annabeth Chase." She said I was Frozen At the Word Annabeth I went Inside the ship And Saw her on the Floor with blood trickle ling Down her head I picked Her Up and Rushed to the Infirmary. I told The Apollo Kid About Her And Took Her in What seemed like Eternity Finally Came

The Apollo kid Came out and Said She was Ok So I Went And Saw her.

***********(Annabeth P.O.V.)********

"SeeweedBrain" I shouted

"Wise Girl Your Ok!" He Said And Kissed me

"Yeah" I said

"What Happened There?" He asked Me

"Err… Nothing" I said

"Come on Wise Girl tell me" He asked

"I'll tell you later but now we have to go to the Meeting k"

"But… I inturupt him with a Kiss.

I missed His Lips They always Taste so good

"Lets Go Now.."

"Kk" He Said'

I followed Him to a Border where a statue was Put

Hey Percy who do we have here umm Beautiful Face and Stunning Gray Eyes I see Umm Must be A Minerva Or Athena's Daughter I see.

I could see A flash of jealousy on Percy's Eyes.

"Thanks" I Answered

"Julia oh Julia" He Shouted

A little Girl Came out With A bowl

"Put Your Weapons in here there is no weapons allowed inside" He said

I took out my Knife and I took Out My ring and Put it on the Bowl

"Wait why did you put a Ring There." Percy Asked

"Cause if you press a button it turns into a blade." I responded

"Ohh we went hand in hand into the meeting Everyone was already There

"I see your Better Annie" Leo Said

"Leo If You Call me that I would not hesitate To Break you"

"Yes maa'm" Leo responded

I sat down and People started Talking

"Ok we came here To discuss Who Are the Seven In the Prophecy" Reyna Said

"Well I think we have six already Frank,Hazel,Leo,Piper,Jason And Me." Percy Said

"Than Who is the Seventh" Reyna Asked

Everyone turned And Looked At Me

"Annabeth!" Percy and Jason Said In Unison

"You Cant Trust Her" Octavian Said She is A Greek"

I felt So mad and Then I was In Pain I look at my arm and it had Blood I wanted to go Away So bad so I Blinked and I was By the Beach

"How Did I Get Here" I asked Confused

Than I remember "The Mark".

************(percy P.O.V)***************

"Annabeth!" Me and Jason Said In Unison

She Just Looked at Us In Confusement

"You Cant Trust Her" Octavian Said "She is A Greek"

I saw her Look was Mad Mixed With Pain

"Are you Ok Annabeth ?" I asked her

When Something Happened She had Blue orbs around her and After a second she was Gone

"How did she do that?" Leo Ask

"Idk but Most Importantly Where Did She Go" I said

"Lets Go Find Her" Piper Said Standing Up

We Went To the Beach First When I saw A Blond Girl

"Annabeth" I shouted

She Looked Around And Stared at Me and The Others

"How Did you do that Annie?" Leo Asked

"Leo Do not Call me Like That" And At That Moment She started To Catch One Fire

"Leo Are you Doing That" I asked

"No" He Responded

"Annabeth How Are you Doing That" Jason Asked

"I dont Know It Just Happens" Annabeth Said

She said And Stopped Catching On Fire

"How Did you Get Out of The Meeting" Jason Said

"I dont Know I felt Mad and Then I had A pain And I wanted to go Away and I thought of the Beach So i Blinked And Next Thing i Know I was Next To the Beach" Annabeth Said

"Cool " Leo Said

Piper Smacked Him

"Ouuchh"Leo Said

" How Did You Get These Powers" I said

" The Mark " Annabeth Said


End file.
